


Jojo's Bizarre Destination

by TheAspiringWriter



Category: Final Destination (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Blood and Gore, Gen, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAspiringWriter/pseuds/TheAspiringWriter
Summary: When tragedy strikes on a air flight, only a group of Stand Users, thanks to the vision of Joseph Joestar, manage to escape.Now death will hunt them to tip the scales...





	1. Prologue ~ Flight 180

**Author's Note:**

> So, let's imagine this. Ever watched the "Final Destination" movie? the movies are all basically this:
> 
> Some people get on a brutal accident, then a dude has a vision and takes his friends out of the danger, following, death gets angry and starts slaying them on brutal and convoluted fashion.
> 
> Now, let's add stands! And our already known characters from parts 3-6!
> 
> of course, since the FD movies breaks the laws of physics, for entertainment, please be considerate of some "twist in canon".
> 
> ...also, i value your comment and feedback WAY more than your Kudos, so please, don't be shy and reply!

It was night and raining in the New York City airport. The flight 180 was set to start shortly, destination Paris, and on the airport lobby, Joseph Joestar was thinking to himself about their trip and his thoughts were quickly interrupted by the bickering of his son, Josuke with his friend, Rohan Kishibe, about how Rohan was going to go on a Comic Book Expo in Paris, while Koichi Hirose was trying to calm the two.

The speaker called in the passengers of the plane ready to takeoff. The gang quickly arranged to their places. Jolyne asked to switch places to sit near the window, and Jotaro Kujo let out a slightly exasperated sigh from under his breath. Joseph was trying to peek at the window, when Giorno Giovanna accidentally sneezed on him.

The plane took off, and quickly went into the skies, Abbachio was sightly worried, he isn't a plane person. after several minutes, the plane caught on fire, an explosion on the turbines! people were being carbonized left and right, and thrown off the plane! Jolyne tried her hardest to hold on into the plane using her stand, Stone Free, and then she threw herself trying to soft her landing. Giorno begun to transform chairs in vines to hold him off, and at last Koichi stared screaming, looking at every side looking for Rohan, then he witnessed a unconscious Josuke being held by Joseph, only to be dragged off. And the remaining that stayed on the plane, were slayed on the fire, burned to a crisp.

Back to the plane, Joseph was shaken, until, Giorno sneezed on him.

"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Joseph after watching that horrible vision coming before his eyes. "EVERYONE! GET OUT OF THIS PLANE! IT'S GONNA BLOW UP!!!" then, his friends tried to calm him down, then a squabble started until they were expelled out of the plane. Rohan Kishibe, who stayed calm let out a giggle. "i afforded my ticket with my hard-earned money, i am staying."

On the lobby of the airport, they were discussing, quite angrily at Joseph, when he started explaining about his vision, how it simply unfolded before his eyes, an explosion was heard, some nearby windows shattered and the room went silent.

Joseph pondered, if that vision was work of Hermit Purple, his Hamon skills or if something greater was behind that incident.

The game of death was starting.


	2. Second Wind & Second Fire.

Standing on disbelief, Joseph Joestar and his friends were alarmed. With a scream and a squabble they were saved from the fire.

"Rohan..." uttered Koichi, breaking the silence. His friend perished on the roasting plane. Josuke Higashikata was irritaded, angry and confused, Jotaro was trying his hardest not to scream. Ermes Costello, was panicking, far from her usual self, shaken in fear.

"I-I AM GOING HOME!! I-I NEED TO RELAX..."

Ermes was on the verge of tears, even Jolyne, who was with her on Jail, never saw Ermes that scared. The Ermes that hid money on her breast seemed far, far away.

Jolyne agreed to drive her home, and off they went. One by one they left, until Joseph was alone, thinking, what that could mean, what happened at that fateful flight 180.

Ermes's place was dilapidated, not falling apart, but it seemed that way, the walls had pieces of wood ready to fall, and beneath floor had all sorts of bugs, on the living room, a old TV, from the early 2000s, and a shoddy sofa with holes being carveda

"I know, i know! I am going to watch some crappy comedy on TV, and eat some popcorn to boot."

Ermes proceeded to go to the kitchen, and she placed the popcorn on the microwave, and heated it up for 2.5 minutes, there, she grabbed the soda she left on the refrigerator, placed the juice on the TV rack, near the TV and placed the popcorn bag on the ground, as she threw herself on the sofa and turned it on. Then, she used her stand to double the Popcorn.

She started to gobble down the popcorn, and then, since the bottle was placed near an elevation, it fell on the outlet! The TV caught on fire! she barely had time to react and the surprise was so enormous, that the surprise made the popcorn on her mouth fell without chewing at once, clogging her pharynx! she realized she was running out of air, and tried to pull her strength and scream. It was for naught, due the fact that her pharynx was very clogged.

Jolyne heard the fire and came running only to find her dead body, with the arm reaching out of the door, and the fire starting to consume the house, afraid, she dialed her father who came in a hurry. the fire had already died out, but Ermes already had her skin toasted.

What happened here? Jolyne was questioning herself if she could had avoided it, Jotaro, to ease her thoughts, called Leone Abbachio, whose Stand Power was to rewind and witness past events.

When he came, Abbachio used Moody Blues to witness the events that had occurred on that very burned down room with shades of gray.

When he arrived, he stood to talk with Jotaro and Jolyne, but when he was talking, a piece of wood fell out and pierced his skull from behind.

The blood of Abbachio leaked over the plank, and dripped on the floor, whom alerted even more Father and Daughter, whose problems were only starting...


	3. The Italian's Job

Jotaro called his Grandfather over the phone. It was time for an urgent meeting, about the events that unfolded. On Joseph's apartment, the former plane's passengers were summoned.

Jotaro, Jolyne, Joseph, Giorno, Josuke, Koichi reunited, with Ermes Costello and Leone Abbachio in memorian.

Giorno was the first to break the silence:

"'Scusa. I was reading the news about the plane took the liberty of taking the trajectory of the explosion."

Joseph quickly and loudly had an epiphany : "MY VISION! First Ermes, then Leone... THEY WERE THE FIRSTS TO GO! It's happening following the order of the blast!"

Everyone went worried and then, Josuke argued:

"Father! If you know, then, who is going to go next?! I will follow them to protect the next one!"

Well, it's hard to say... but i would say it would be J....josuke..."

Father and Son hugged in tears, and then, Josuke looked sideways, he said: "Koichi. you were a good friend..."

Josuke left the room, and pressed the button to the elevator.

"Okuyasu? Ah, my old friend, i miss you. ah yes. How's Morioh?. Ah, hehehe... i see." said him as he was stepping into the elevator.

opened the elevator and stepped in. Not shortly after their departure, a sudden thought awakened on Joseph:

"THE ELEVATOR! SOMEONE! GET A PHONE!!"

Jolyne quickly made a string and pulled out her phone into Joseph's hands, however it was locked, so Joseph pulled out Hermit Purple to dial his number at once.

Above the elevator, the wire was getting loose by the second, and could fall at any second.

Josuke got a call while descending, and on it, his father gave him a distressed warning about what could possibly happen to him, a determined look was carved on his face, and he proceeded to summon Crazy D, paying attention to his surroundings.

A sudden snap was heard, and the elevator was falling with incredible speed. Josuke forced the doors open, and Crazy D used his power to hold the elevator on the air, allowing his master safe entry on the nearby floor. Although his vision was a bit shaken from the shock, he was okay and unharmed. Luckily, a friendly young man was leaving his room, and when asked where was the stairs, the friendly young man pointed out how they were at the end of the hallway, next to the open window.

Josuke dashed across the hallway, heading for the stairs. Sadly, right after dashing, near the window, the hallway was wet with soap, it was cleaning time. And on the slippery soap, he fell across the window, falling from the building into the ground. Oh? Worry not. There was a tree. A sharp, dried out tree, that happened to be on his falling path, and proved that unlike diamonds... his body wasn't unbreakable...


End file.
